startrekthelionheartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Meridian Janos
Meridian Janos was a Bajoran Resistance fighter an later Starfleet Officer during the 24th century. He was born in 2340 on Bajor, outside of Ilivia, to a pair of farmers who owned a large moba fruit orchard. He was part of the Bajoran Resistance and later a Starfleet Officer, serving as in Special Operations, Security and Executive Officer of a planetary detachment. Early Life He had an older sister, Melihi, who was married and moved to her husband's family farm in the Tozhat Province three days after his eleventh birthday. His mother became ill from f'relorn disease in his teen years and when she died in a hospital Cardassian overseers were unwilling to allow the family to take the body home for burial. When a Cardassian soldier drew his disrupter to dispose of the body Meridian slammed a metal tray across his face. As the two wrestled on the ground, the young Bajoran took a knife from the soldier's belt and stabbed him to death. A member of the janitorial staff smuggled him out of the building and into the arms of local members of the Bajoran Resistance, while his family fled to the farm in the Tozhat Province. Meridian would spend the rest of the Bajoran Occupation as a member of the resistance, noted for his skill with bladed weapons. His notoriety did not escape the Cardassians' attention. Several bounties were placed on his head, and they were not retracted after The Occupation ended. Seven assassination attempts were made on him, two by Bajorans collaborators. In 2364 he spent three months hiding in a pressure dome on Derna. Instead of being offered a place in the Bajoran Militia after the Cardassian Occupation he joined Starfleet. Starfleet Officer After bringing Starfleet personnel to Deep Space Nine, Meridian and seven other Bajoran resistance fighters were transported to the Starfleet Academy Annex on Psi Upsilon III by the USS Cochrane to attend Starfleet Officer Candidate School. After receiving his commission, he joined Starfleet's Rapid Response Teams. He spent two years on Rapid Response Team 69. 'USS Lionheart' In 2371 he was transferred to the USS Lionheart as External Tactical Operations Officer and held the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade. He roomed with Seff O'Rourke, and the two quickly became friends. LUG Trek Stats (2371) Attributes Fitness 4 : Vitality +1 Coordination 3 : Reaction +1 Intellect 2 Presence 2 : Willpower +1 Psi 0 Advantages/Disadvantages Contact (Rapid Response Teams) +1 Contact (Bajoran Resistance) +3 Obligation (Rapid Response Teams) -1 Shady Background (Bajoran Resistance Fighter) -3 Species Enemy (Cardassian) -4 Zero-G Training +2 Skills Administration 1 : Starfleet 2 Athletics 2 : Climbing 3 : Running 3 Culture 2 : Bajoran 3 Demolitions 1 :: Booby Traps 3 Energy Weapon 2 : Phaser 4 : Phaser Rifle 3 Espionage 1 : Covert Operations 2 First Aid 1 : Combat/Wound Trauma 3 Gaming 1 : Kella 3 History 1 : Bajoran 2 Knowledge : Farming Techniques 2 Language : Bajoran 2 : Cardassian 1 : Federation Standard 1 Law 1 : Cardassian 2 : Starfleet 3 Personal Tricorder 1 : Environmental Suit 2 Planetary Survival 1 : Pressure Dome 2 Planetary Tactics 2 : Guerilla Warfare 3 : Small Unit 2 Primitive Weaponry 1 : Knife 4 Security 1 : Security Systems 2 Shipboard Systems 1 : Tactical 2 Starship Tactics 1 : Federation 2 Unarmed Combat 2 : Brawling 3 : Starfleet 3 Vehicle Operations 1 : Shuttlecraft 2 World Knowledge 1 : Bajor 3 Category:Bajorans Category:Security Officers Category:Special Operations Category:USS Lionheart Plankowners Category:USS Lionheart Crew Members Category:Bajoran Resistance Category:Rapid Responce Team 69 Category:Externtal Tactical Operations Officers